


Into It

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Couch Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' Approximately seven minutes into the movie, Hinata said, "Hey…"</p><p>"Yeah?" Kageyama grunted. The movie was kind of boring. </p><p>"Wanna give me a blow job?" Hinata asked, not looking away from the screen. </p><p>It was important not to let Hinata ever truly understand how easy it was to make Kageyama bend to his will. So Kageyama shrugged at the request, and sighed. "Fine…"</p><p>That was how he wound up shoved down on the couch with Hinata climbing over him, shedding his clothes as he went. '</p><p>--</p><p>In which Kageyama is really not all that interested in heart-warming sports films, but is very much interested in his small sports boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into It

**Author's Note:**

> So, me and [reallycorking](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/) started chatting... rather, I screamed at her excitedly for a bit about how much I love her art and how much I wanted to write fics for her current 30 days challenge because she is _AMAZING_ and HERE WE ARE! This is for her 5th work in that series, for which the prompt was: [Blow Job](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/142817354914/5-blow-job). (that's some good **NSFW** art right there, folks, please go stare at it for a long time and experience bliss)
> 
> (Also - to jm21287, thank you so much for connecting two smutty KageHina loving souls in this sorta unholy-but-still-fluffy union <3)

Kageyama would like to say it had all started out innocently enough, except that's not a phrase he can typically use, where Hinata is concerned.

To an outside observer, however, it probably seemed innocent. Hinata had suggested watching a movie at their apartment during one of their afternoons off. Great, Kageyama likes movies. _Which one,_ he'd wanted to know. Hinata had shrugged and said, _what about this,_ tossing some random DVD cover over his shoulder, which Kageyama had caught. Some inspirational sports movie. Seemed great.

Approximately seven minutes into the movie, Hinata had said, "Hey…"

"Yeah?" Kageyama grunted. The movie was kind of boring.

"Wanna give me a blow job?" Hinata asked, not looking away from the screen.

Kageyama glanced at him. They hadn't fucked since—god, since that morning? Had it seriously been that long? Ugh, no wonder he was so horny.

He's learned it's important not to let Hinata ever truly understand how easy it is to make Kageyama bend to his will (actually, Hinata probably figured it out somewhere back in their second year at Karasuno, but Kageyama is determined to act like he still has some semblance of control). So he had shrugged at the request, and sighed. "Fine…"

That's how he winds up shoved down on the couch with Hinata climbing over him, starting to shed his clothes as he goes. He straddles Kageyama's waist as he tugs his shirt over his head and summarily becomes stuck inside it, of _course._ This is nothing new, so Kageyama moves to help, presses his palms flat against Hinata's sides, sliding them up his toned stomach and over his chest. Hinata squirms and a muffled yell emanates from the depths of the trap he is ensnared in (Kageyama thinks he catches the phrases "Stop tickling me while I'm defenseless" and "You asshole", so, okay, maybe not _that_ muffled), before Kageyama grabs the bottom and yanks the thing over his stupid, sweet head. Finally free, Hinata dives down toward him, eyes alight.

Then there is kissing, a lot of it, a welcome addition to the entire situation they've found themselves in. Hinata gets down on him with a fervor, licking his lips so they're already shiny and wet by the time they're on Kageyama's, sliding against his own before he starts to press his tongue insistently at Kageyama's mouth. Kageyama parts his lips and Hinata is inside him in an instant, that little warm tongue searching for his own.

The pants logically should come off next, but it's awkward with their lips glued together. Hinata murmurs, "Kageyama, help," breathless already, panting into Kageyama's face as he mouths along the corner of his lip, his jawline, dropping his face against his neck. He nuzzles into him and there's something about having Hinata clumsy and eager and begging to be undressed in his arms that makes Kageyama feel unbearably hot all over. It makes him want to be _very_ helpful, as asked, and he drags his hands down Hinata's lower back, sliding his fingers under the waistband of his underwear.

He takes them off slow, treating himself to a gratifying series of moans and gasps against his skin as he grips Hinata, hands smoothing over the round curve of his ass to get his loose shorts down, boxers coming with. His fingers skirt between soft cheeks, very deliberately brushing his entrance, skimming his balls. Hinata jerks, gives a little cry, and Kageyama hefts him up higher to kiss him again, harder. Hinata responds in kind, tongue dipping in and out, thrusting insistently—letting Kageyama know how he wants to play things.

The redhead slides his hands into Kageyama's hair and starts to drag his steadily hardening cock against his stomach, slowly rucking up the loose shirt Kageyama is wearing until it sits high up his torso and Hinata is thrusting skin on skin, breathing hard, all sharp exhales and gasps. His kisses get more and more distracted until he's basically just pushing his cheek into Kageyama's face.

"I want my cock in your mouth," he says, direct as always. Kageyama nods and does _not_ blush (not that much, anyway, and most of it is probably only from how much he just wants to be fucked, in _some_ way, shape, or form).

Hinata scrambles—he is always doing that, he gets so excited that he just takes off, clambering up Kageyama like he's got built-in hand and footholds, and Kageyama is so smitten at this point that instead of shouting at him he just _helps_ him, lacing their fingers together so he can pull Hinata up by his hands, kissing his shoulders and chest as he goes, letting Hinata wedge a foot into the crook of one of his elbows. Kageyama grabs onto his socks while this is happening, tugging them down over his feet, because as hot as Hinata is, even he can't really rock the sex-with-socks-on look (he definitely can, it's so cute it makes Kageyama want to die—meanwhile Kageyama himself looks like an awkward asshole when he forgets to take off his socks, and Hinata won't let him forget it, which is why socks are on the concerningly large list of items that are Banned During Sex).

Hinata literally climbs Kageyama like a tree until his cock is at eye level, one of his feet on the armrest of the couch and the knee of his other leg resting up by Kageyama's head. All of him is so flushed, his knees and elbows, shoulders, and most prominently, his cock, which waves about happily in Kageyama's face like it's saying hello, waiting for his mouth to be around it.

"It's okay, right?" Hinata asks. Kageyama looks up at him, wishes he could devise a way of kissing his boyfriend while his mouth is otherwise occupied sucking dick, because he wants to do both right now, he wants to kiss Hinata all over his pink cheeks and neck, but he also wants Hinata to fuck his mouth without stopping. He can do the former after he does the latter, he decides, and so he slides a hand over Hinata's thigh down to his knee, pulling his legs apart further, and ducks his head forward to wrap his lips around the head of Hinata's cock.

He's a little sweat-salty, and his cock is smooth against Kageyama's tongue, and hot in his mouth, and it's so good Kageyama closes his eyes, so the way Hinata tastes is his primary source of sensory input. That lasts until Hinata starts groaning, letting out a little series of soft moans when Kageyama cranes his neck forward to run his tongue over the tip and then down the length of his cock, as far as he can get without pulling a muscle. Hinata slams a hand down to grip the back of the couch, the other tight on the armrest to prop himself up.

"Tobio," he says. "Mmm, Tobio…"

Suddenly, Hinata gets a hand behind his head, pulling up slightly. With the other, he pushes one of the pillows on the couch behind Kageyama, fingers brushing through his bangs, mussing his hair and letting him ease back down, before curling his hand in the dark locks, finding his grip.

Kageyama settles back, knowing what he wants. He moves his free hand, the hand not currently on Hinata's knee keeping him spread, around to cup Hinata's ass.

It's all the signal Hinata needs. The hand tightens in Kageyama's hair as he rocks his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Kageyama's mouth, angled low so he can slide against his tongue. He drops his head forward, eyes closed, doesn't stop until his cock meets the back of Kageyama's throat—Kageyama breathes in through his nose, and doesn't gag, because god _damn,_ he's good at this. He's good at taking Hinata's cock however Hinata wants him to, and Hinata is fucking _amazing_ at giving it to him.

He gets so fucking hard when Hinata lets him know, too, starts whispering above him, _"God,_ Tobio, I love—love how you look like this—" and Kageyama knows he means the messy hair and lidded eyes and lips wet and stretched around his length. So he focuses, tongue massaging right at the base so Hinata can tell he is _all_ the way in, before licking from side to side, hollowing his cheeks. Hinata starts to shake.

Kageyama pushes against him, gently presses his fingers into Hinata's ass, and Hinata gets it, understands what he wants. He starts to thrust, short, sharp strokes, fucking into Kageyama's mouth. The hand in his hair tightens, and Kageyama hums around his cock. Hinata likes that, he can tell, the smaller man pulls out further so he can feel Kageyama's lips and tongue all along his shaft, and he's getting _loud,_ now, the way only Hinata can get, his high little voice husky and breaking as he starts calling out for Kageyama like he's not _right there,_ but he knows it's only because Hinata wants more of him, wants all of him, something that won't change until after he's done and satisfied.

Kageyama can't stop his own hips from rolling, it's like there's a string tied between them and Hinata's vocal cords—every "Tobio, yes," and "don't stop, god, your _tongue—"_ makes Kageyama buck his hips in the air harder, makes him feel hotter, until he's moaning around Hinata's dick because he's just so  _into_ it.

"I'm gonna—" Hinata gasps. "I can't—you sound so—"

Kageyama pulls away from him, not because he can't swallow (he can, and he would), but because he knows exactly what Hinata likes, and he's already given a fucking terrific blowjob, so why not go the extra mile? Hinata's cock slides out of his mouth wet and shiny, and he wraps his hand around it, pumps it slickly with one hand, and Hinata _whimpers,_ coming all over his face in less than a second.

"Oh my god," Hinata whispers, hips twitching as Kageyama holds him in place, pulling up his shaft, letting the last little bit of cum drip onto the corner of his mouth. He gets it with his tongue, and the noise Hinata makes is like a small, personal victory for him. "Oh my _god,"_ Hinata says again.

"Good?" Kageyama asks.

"Incredible," Hinata breathes, staring down at him like he's witnessing the creation of an angel. Kageyama does blush, this time, because Hinata always manages to embarrass him by being phenomenally honest about the way he feels about him, no matter if it's over his tosses or a dinner date or dirty afternoon couch sex. Obviously, there are worse things in the world, but… he has never quite known how to react to the open admiration Hinata showers him with, on a nearly daily basis. It is somewhat mitigated by the fact that Hinata also mocks him for every slight and tiny oddity of his, so at least it's bearable.

Anyway, he doesn't know what to do with the way his boyfriend is looking at him right now, so he shrugs, and Hinata bumps their foreheads together before using his discarded shirt to wipe the cum off Kageyama's face. Kageyama scrunches up his nose.

"No, stop," Hinata laughs. "That face isn't sexy."

"I don't need to be sexy," Kageyama grumbles. "You came already."

"Yeah," Hinata nods. "But you didn't."

"What?" Kageyama asks, right before he feels Hinata's small, hot hand diving into his sweatpants, wrapping around him. And holy _shit_ it feels great, especially considering how close he'd been just from watching Hinata—having hands on him is a whole other ballgame entirely now, when he's so pent up, wanting it so bad.

"Tobio," Hinata says, his voice lightly scolding, and _that's_ doing things to him too, oh— "Did you really think I was just going to leave you like this?" As if to punctuate his point, he slides his thumb around the head of Kageyama's cock, smearing pre-come all over it. "You got this way just from sucking me off?" Hinata asks innocently, and Kageyama drops his head back into the pillows.

"Shut up," he says.

"You like having me in your mouth?" Hinata teases further, sliding his hand slowly up Kageyama's entire shaft, and Kageyama just has to give up.

"I fucking love it," he says, head thrown back, eyes shut tight. Whatever, he can be all honest, too, and it doesn't matter if Hinata knows how _totally weak_ Kageyama is for him because—he already does. He knows, they both know, there's never been anything more obvious than how much Kageyama Tobio cares about Hinata Shouyou. "I don't care what we're doing, I love it."

Hinata's hand goes still, and that's not the reaction Kageyama was hoping for—but then there's a mouth covering his own, and a hand sliding up his chest, warm and reassuring, and Hinata starts to really work his cock in long, firm strokes, quick movements as he pumps hard.

"I like it when you tell me stuff like that," Hinata whispers, his kisses soft and slow and his hand down Kageyama's pants working absolute magic. "I like that you like this."

Kageyama slides his eyes open—it is a great effort—but he wants to be looking at Hinata right now. Hinata, who is gazing down at him again like Kageyama is all he's ever wanted to have in the world. _So embarrassing,_ Kageyama thinks, feeling deliriously fond.

"I like—" he starts to say, but Hinata kisses him again, rolls his palm over the tip of his cock, and his breathing stutters.

"What do you like?" Hinata prompts him when he pulls away.

"Everything," Kageyama tells him. "Everything about being with you."

When he comes, it's with Hinata's lips on his, spilling over the other man's hand in his pants as he sighs into his mouth, feeling spent and satisfied. Hinata strokes his hand over his chest, kisses his cheek, and pulls away. He wiggles his sticky fingers with a grin and Kageyama shakes his head, too worn out to berate him, not even when Hinata uses his boxers to clean up the mess before tossing them off the couch.

The sound of the sports movie they'd been (questionably) watching drones on in the background, but Kageyama would rather stare at Hinata instead—at the way his soft hair falls over his forehead, at the still fading flush over the backs of his shoulders, at the smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he gets comfortable, curling up against Kageyama's chest. Even if it was his favorite movie in the entire world playing, he'd still rather be watching Hinata.

As he finally catches his breath, Kageyama says, realization dawning, "You never wanted to watch that movie, did you?"

Hinata wiggles closer to him, body warm against his own, laughing softly. "Nah."

Kageyama realizes he's been had. He thinks that he can live with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to RC again, for not being really weirded out by me bombarding her with messages and also for being so encouraging while I was writing this. And, as always, thank you [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey) for editing!
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
